1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bearing support system for a transaxle having a chain drive connection to a transaxle output and a planetary final drive gear.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The output of a transaxle, arranged with its axis transverse with respect to the longitudinal axis of a motor vehicle, is driveably connected through a chain drive mechanism to the axis of the front wheels of the vehicle. The transaxle output is fitted with a first sprocket, engaged by a chain, which transmits torque to a second sprocket at the front wheel axis.
Conventionally the second sprocket is supported by a bearing on the housing of a differential, which transmits power to the front wheels. But tension in the chain causes unwanted bending of the differential housing in addition to the output torque of the transaxle that is transmitted by the chain to the differential housing.
Preferably a hydraulic pump that is driven by a torque converter of the transaxle is located away from the axis for the torque converter and the gearing in order to free axial space in the vehicle of the other components of the transaxle. But due to the lack of axial space and the increased number of forward speeds produced by transaxles, the torque converter is moved axial closer to the transaxle output sprocket, thereby limiting available space and optional locations for the final drive gearset.
If the planetary gearset is located at the left-hand side of the output sprocket in the transaxle, the sprocket is, according to the prior art supported by a bearing on the differential housing causing bending of the housing.
A need exists in the automotive industry for a final drive mechanism that avoids inducing bending in the differential housing due to chain tension and yet is compatible with changes in the arrangement of transaxle components that allow the axial dimension of the transaxle to be minimized.